RWBY: Cinereus
by Fanfiction Reviewer Man
Summary: Cinereus heads back to his old home in order to finished what was started many years ago. A short fic about an OC, please read and review! Let me know if you also want more RWBY fics


Cinereus' sight was momentarily darkened as the lid of the old family chest was quickly slammed shut on top of his head. He could hear his mother's panicked breaths as she quickly locked the lid and rant to the room's door.

There were howls echoing throughout the small town outside of the house. Many people could be heard screaming. There were weapons going off, and guttural barks that would occasionally silence a shooter. But the loudest sound to the boy, was not the gunshots, nor the screams. It was not the sounds of his parents desperately trying to fend off whatever was entering their home.

It was not the door to the bedroom splintering into a million pieces, nor was it the loud roar that resonated into the room. The loudest sound for the boy, was the frantic beating of his own heart. The sound that one's body makes when it begins to suffer the effects of a pure, uncorrupted fear. During this time, Cinereus was nothing more than an animal.

_It'll be alright baby, just stay there and everything will be fine_. His mother had told him before putting him into the chest.

The boy barely had enough time to see what was inside the old heirloom. All he knew was that he was curled up on top of something soft, yet hard as the same time. His eyes were closed, and he desperately tried to get the sounds of sniffing out of his head.

Whether he did this intentionally or not, the boy's hand found the handle of an object just as a loud crash temporarily deafened him to all other sounds. His small hand tightened around the object, and he lifted it towards the lid of the chest. It was heavy for the young buy, but still, he kept on aiming.

A large crack appeared on the lid, allowing a bit of light to seep through and blind the boy temporarily. His eyes had to readjust again as one half of the cover was violently ripped away, revealing a nightmarish creature looking down at him with dark red eyes. It spoke in mangled English, but the boy understood what it said.

"I found you!"

Cinereus screamed and pulled the trigger. What happened next was a blur.

The boy's eyes shot wide open as he bolted himself upright in his bed. His head hit the top of his small cardboard shelter, moving the walls that were surrounding him. The teenaged boy quickly glanced at his surroundings, still believing himself to be sealed in that small chest. He calmed down when he looked at his feet, towards the grey streets of the city.

It was raining. The boy finally became aware of the soft pitter-patter of the rain as it lightly landed on top of his box and on the pavement of the alley. Cinereus brought an armoured hand up to his face in order to wipe away the sweat, but noticed that it was clutching the handle of the same weapon that had saved him all of those years ago.

It was his grand-father's old double barrelled revolver. It was fairly large for a fire-arm, and weighed almost 3 pounds when unloaded. Cinereus shivered when he noticed that he had not removed the hook-like bayonet before going to sleep. He was lucky he didn't hurt himself.

The boy left his cardboard box, making sure that he didn't forget anything inside. He took the large serrated Zweihander from the box, and put it on his back. It too, belonged to his Grandfather. When he was younger, he heard storied of the old man's exploits. His father claimed that the old man was almost unmatched with a great sword.

The Boy kicked at the Cardboard box with a boot. And cursed when the claws sliced through the thin cardboard. He quickly pulled his foot away, and hacked with the talons again, completely shredding the makeshift shelter into pieces.

After destroying the "home" that he had constructed the night before, Cinereus walked out of the alley and into the wet streets. His clawed boots making metallic clicks as he walked. The wind picked up a few minutes later, allowing the long length of his black coat to slightly lift behind him.

He didn't feel cold. The thick coat, along with the old armor pieces around his chest, shoulder and back kept him warm in the slightly chilly weather. No one paid attention to him as he walked, assuming him to be a student of the famed Beacon Academy or a Hunter. The truth was, however, that he was neither of those things.

After the events 12 years ago, Cinereus moved into the city with his uncle. The man was kind, and did all he could to be a father to the boy. Cinereus, however did not appreciate his uncle's actions as much as he should have.

Cinereus' uncle was overprotective of the boy. When the young child first revealed that he wanted to take up monster slaying, the old man became worried. At first he refused to let the boy near a weapon, but once they received the armor and weapons that were in that chest (Because the only inheritor was indeed the boy), the old man was forced to allow the child to attend Signal Academy. There, the boy gained the know how and skill to use and modify his weapons and armor.

Despite his uncle's protests, Cinereus defiled his grand-father's old tools, and modified them to become even deadlier than they formerly were. He added the Bayonet to the revolver, as well as the second barrel. The helmet of the armor was mechanized, allowing it to disassemble into the plates that were on his chest and back. The only thing that remained mostly the same was the old Zweihander, and the armor on his arms, shoulders and gauntlets.

As the years went by, Cinereus' uncle became more and more worried about the boy. Many times throughout his early years in school, the boy was punished for being too rough during sparring. It was during one such day, that the old man decided to pull Cinereus out of school for fear that the boy was turning too violent. It was the day that Cinereus lost his right eye during a sparring match.

Cinereus protested, saying that he was born for Hunting, but his uncle had enough of the weapons and the boy's unhealthy obsession with monsters. Cinereus staid with his Uncle until he healed, and then he took his things and ran away.

Ever since that day, Cinereus had been trying to find his way back to his old home. The place where it all began. He no longer wanted to become a Huntsman, deciding that trying to hunt monsters legally would take too long.

He was 17 now, old enough to be mistaken as a student from Beacon. He had grown into his armor and weapons. He was no longer the small child that was hiding in the chest, he was now a warrior. A killing machine.

...

A few more days of travelling went by. Cinereus was walking along an abandoned road. The same one that had lead him away from danger. Soon, he was staring at the remains of his old neighbourhood.

The buildings were all ruined. No one lived here anymore, not since the attack 12 years ago. He walked along the silent streets, hearing the echoes of his clawed boots bouncing from the empty buildings. Once he reached his old home, the boy fell to his knees, sick to his stomach.

He didn't understand it. Something in his brain had snapped, and taken away the strength from his legs. His breathing got shallower and shallower, and he had to work hard in order to keep his breathing in control.

He held his breath when he heard a familiar voice.

"This is a surprise,"

Despite all of his mental preparation, all of those years vowing to finish the job he started all of those years ago, the monster's voice still frightened him to no end.

"I didn't think you would return. Why do you come child? Have you come to see if your tormentor was dead?"

He heard it pace up to him, circle to his front, and crouch in front of him. After summoning all of his strength, Cinereus looked up at the old monster.

The right side of its face was totally ruined. The jaw barely closed on that side, and a lot of the skin looked more like a deformed mass of pulp. Noah never knew if he actually killed the creature that had opened the chest, but realized that he must have missed when he fired the old revolver all of those years ago.

The beast's red eyes lacked the fire that was burning within them all of those years ago. Cinereus realized that it was old. It was already dying.

"Well? Finnish what you started child," It said. The creature leaned towards the boy, who stood up quickly and drew his Zweihander. He lowered the point towards the monster's forehead. The fear was gone. All that remained was the anger. He told himself, that this time he would not miss.

Before he could force the point through the bone and into the creature's head, he heard more growls behind him. The creature smiled.

"They will let you kill me, because I will it. But do not expect to leave this place as easily as you did last time," The monster said. Cinereus trembled , and the monster's half grin widened.

"If your father saw you hesitating like this, what would he say?" The monster taunted, attempting to get Cinereus to end his life.

The taunt worked. All fear evaporated once again. With a savage scream, the boy stabbed forwards with the long serrated blade. At the same time, he drew his handgun and aimed a the creatures that were gathering behind him.

Blam Blam Blam! Six shots flew through the air and struck at the three closest creatures. With a solid slash, the blade cut through the rest of the old one's body and swung in a wide arch towards the advancing young ones.

A few of them managed to halt their advance before getting in range of the sword, but two others were caught by the heavy blade. Their cracked and broken bodies lifelessly flew to one side.

The weight of the sword carried Cinereus, who stumbled to stay upright. Another creature chose this moment to leap, but the boy brought his left foot up as the sword's momentum turned his body into a circle. The talons on the boot caught the monster's face and dragged it to the ground. Cinereus stopped spinning and jumped in the air, his helmet assembling around his head. The creature that had just been sliced by the boy's metal talons whaled in pain and reached for the deep cuts to stop the flow of blood.

As he flew, Cinereus quickly scanned the street with his eye and took aim with his fire arm. Another six rounds zipped through the air and the boy saw each pair of rounds put large holes in his assailants. One of the creatures began to scale the wall of a nearby building to reach the boy as he fell through the air. Once it was high enough, it leaped at him, and managed to wrap its arms around the boy's body.

The pair fell towards the ground embraced in each other's arms. Cinereus Struck forwards with his helmeted face and slammed it against the monster's muzzle. He heard a snap as a bone in its face broke. The creature let go of him, and Cinereus planted an armoured foot on its chest. He kicked off of the monster, his talons painting red lines on the creature's body.

Cinereus flipped through the air, the rear length of his coat gracefully following him. The armor on his head, shoulder and hands gleamed as he flew through the air. He landed on the pavement with a solid crunch. Three more monsters began sprinting towards him, arms outstretch on either side so he could not slip by them.

Cinereus tried to fire again, but his revolver clicked. He cursed and readied his sword. When he was certain that the monsters would not be able to halt their advance in time, he quickly swung his sword in an arch. Two of the monsters were hit, but the third anticipated the attack and managed to leap over the boy. Cinereus turned with his strike to get a look at it, but the monster kept on moving to his blind side.

Cinereus jumped forwards and rolled along the ground just as he heard the creature howl. He felt claws scratch at his back, but didn't pay much attention to the new wound. As soon as he stood, Cinereus ejected the empty casings from his revolver, and threw a new set of bullets in the air. As the rounds ascended, the boy swung his sword again to force the creature to back away from him.

The momentum of his swing made him stumble into another circle, and he held his revolver out to catch the bullets that were now descending. He had timed the move perfectly, and all 12 rounds entered into their respective chambers.

His spin stopped with the barrel of the revolver staring down at the last creature. With one pull of the trigger, the monster's head exploded into a red mist.

Cinereus stood there in the middle of the street, breathing heavily. A few moans could be heard coming from the wounded monsters. The boy could not help but feel deeply satisfied. He had retaken his old home. He had vanquished the monsters of his childhood.

With a sigh, he put his Zweihander on his back, and the revolver inside of its holster. His helmet disassembled and returned to the thin plates on his chest and back. Cinereus could still feel the adrenalin coursing through his veins, dampening the pain of the cuts on his back. With a final look at the corpses of the dead and wounded creatures, he smiled and began walking away.

He finally took revenge on the creatures that ruined his childhood. He felt satisfied. As Cinereus walked, he wondered if he should visit his uncle. No doubt the old man would have tried finding him, and was deeply worried.

In the end, Cinereus could not think of was to do. His whole life leaded him to this moment, and now he had accomplished what he originally set out to do. His mind ventured backwards, to his time in Signal Academy. He remembered feeling the same rush of adrenaline that he had felt during his fight with the monsters. He also realized that he was jobless.

Was it too late to become a Huntsman? Cinereus decided that maybe, legally slaying monsters would not be so bad after all.


End file.
